hamumufandomcom-20200213-history
Winter Wackiness 3 - HR
Name:Winter Wackiness 3 - CC Author: Hammered Release Date:Unknown Requires:Supreme Filename:WinterWackiness3HR.dlw Key of Lunacy is hidden in the darkness at the top right corner in the level Boxing Day. Silent Fright (Pumpkin Keychain) Just mash the badguys with the weapons around, grab all the brains and candles, then go to the bottom and mash The Thing for the Pumpkin Keychain and leave. Men in Red (Hammer Keychain) Grab the firepower in the trees and socks inside the building. The follow section is very difficult due to lack of firepower to mash that many santas, but doable. Mash them all for the brains, then get out of the building and head to the trees on the left for the Hammer Keychain and leave. Boxing Day (Key of Lunacy) Key of Lunacy is hidden at the top right corner in the darkness. Otherwise, just push the presents around to cover all of the ground to the same tiles until all presents are gone,then finish. Snow Wars (Rocket Keychain) Rocket Keychain is acquired by the following, have 2 or less Snowguys and 1 Snow Blower in the level,then it will spawn at the top right corner of the level. Otherwise just direct the friendly Snowballs to mash the evil Snow Blower and the Snowguys to finish. Gnome, Alaska Ok, this level is honestly....quite gimmicky. You are unarmed and there are no weapons in the area. I searched the level, but save for cheating to get firepower, the only way is to hope for special weapons that drop when the Gnomes are spawning and dying on top of one spot. Otherwise, cheating it required to win this level. Your goal is to mash the Gnomes and their igloos. Once done, the snow wall will drop and some SEALS and Coolguys will spawn.Mash them with Hammers from the Dark left side of the level and grab the rest of the Candles and Brains and leave. For the Secret Level Nightmare on Elf Street entrance, you need to mash through Cryozoids in the dark passage in the dark left side of the level and go to the end. Nightmare on Elf Street (Secret Level) This is a tricky level. Mash through the dark passage with Cryozoids, then go though to the street. Now here is the tricky part, you will be pursued by a horde of crazy little guys while you have to grab "brains" that will poison your hp every time you grab one. You have to grab all the "Brains" from the colored Igloos and leave by the left side without dying in the process.Yeah. How the Clone Stole Christmas (Squash Keychain) Squash Keychain spawns at the bottom left most house when you have mashed all of the clones and restored the lights. The Clones will be "stealing" the lights as they bump into the houses. While they are not hostile to you, grab any firepower that spawns. Once all the lights are stolen, bump into each house to restore them and then the Clones will attack. mash them all,grab the Candles behind each house tree and leave. Wreck The Halls This is a bit of a unusual gimmick, but here is the sequence to unlock the hall. Go through the hall, wrecking it,grab all the firepower, then mash all the badguys for the Brain and Candles and leave. A Spispopd Christmas Carol You have to face 3 Pumpkin ghosts. Mash the Past Great Pumpkin's minions until you have collected enough Candles. Mash the Punkins that come out of the Present Pumpkin Patch until you have collected enough Brains. Mash the Robopumpkins that come out of the Robofactory until it's over. Category:Add On from Hamumu Website Category:Dr L Worlds Category:Winter Wackiness